My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol
Details *'Title:' 내 딸 금사월 / Nae Ddal Geum Sa Wol *'Previously known as:' 내가! 금사월 (I Am Geum Sa Wol) *'Genre:' Melodrama, family, comedy *'Episodes:' 51 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Sep-05 to 2016-Feb-28 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol OST Synopsis Sa Wol grew up in the orphanage with her two best friends, Oh Wol and Hye Sang. Oh Min Ho comes to adopt Hye Sang, thinking she is his biological daughter. However, on the day the orphanage collapses, Hye Sang finds out the true daughter is Sa Wol. She traps the orphanage manager (her true father) and Oh Wol in the collapsing building and sighs in relief believing they have died. But when Sa Wol is also brought into her new family, she spends the next 25 years tormenting her and burying the truth. But as her web of lies grows, it becomes harder to maintain, and eventually two true friends and their families will be reunited. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Jun In Hwa as Shin Deuk Ye *Baek Jin Hee as Geum Sa Wol **Kal So Won as child Sa Wol *Yoon Hyun Min as Kang Chan Bin **Go Woo Rim as child Chan Bin *Park Se Young as Oh Hye Sang **Lee Na Yoon as child Hye Sang *Do Sang Woo as Joo Se Hoon *Song Ha Yoon as Lee Hong Do / Oh Wol **Lee Do Yun as child Hong Do / Oh Wol ;People around Shin Deuk Ye & Kang Chan Bin *Son Chang Min as Kang Man Hoo *Kim Hee Jung as Choi Ma Ri *Park Won Sook as Seo Gook Ja *Lee Yeon Doo as Kang Dal Lae **Kwak Ji Hye as child Kang Dal Lae **Kim Go Eun as teen Kang Dal Lae *Kang Rae Yun as child Kang Ji Rae **Kim So Eun (김소은) as Kang Ji Rae *Park Sang Won as Oh Min Ho *Do Ji Won as Han Ji Hye ;People around Oh Wol *Ahn Nae Sang as Joo Ki Hwang *Kim Ji Young as Im Mi Rang *Lee Tae Woo as Im Woo Rang *Choi Dae Chul as Im Si Ro *Yoon Bok In as Yoo Kwon Soon ;Others *Lee Jung Gil as Shin Ji Sang *Oh Mi Yun as Kim Hye Soon *Oh Yoon Hong *Kim Ji Sung *Kang Chang Mook *Kim Yong Rim *Jung Ae Ri *Geum Bo Ra *Jung Dong Hwan *Lee Eung Kyung *Han Hye Rin *Hwang Young Hee *Jin Tae Hyun *Sung Hyuk *Park Jae Yi (박재이) as Jo Jung Shik (Secretary Jo) *Park Young Soo *Goo Seung Hyun *Jung Dong Kyu *Kim Young ;Cameos *Kim Ho Jin *Yoo Jae Suk as personal assistant, painter and himself *Lee Young Ran *Han Se Gyu (한세규) *Kim Ji Ho *Kim Gun (ep7) *Baek Yoon Heum *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Park Sung Eun *'Director:' Baek Ho Min and Lee Jae Jin *'Screenwriter:' Kim Soon Ok Recognitions *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' **Excellence, Special Drama - Actor (Son Chang Min) **Excellence, Special Drama - Actress (Jeon In Hwa) **Best New Actor, Special Drama (Yoon Hyun Min) **Ten Star Award (Baek Jin Hee) **Best Child Actress (Gal So Won) *'2015 4th APAN Star Awards:' **Best Child Actress (Gal So Won) Episode Ratings See My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol/Episode Ratings Notes *Director Baek Ho Min and screenwriter Kim Soon Ok previously worked together on 2014 MBC drama series "Come! Jang Bo Ri". *First lead acting role for Yoon Hyun Min. *My Daughter, Geum Sa Wol has been confirmed on February 15th, 2016 to add 1 episodes to have a total of 51 episodes. External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC